To the End of Days
by aldea-lightfoot
Summary: Each time, she reluctantly surrendered Each time, she closed her eyes as her entire being became numb Each time, she wished for an existence it seemed only a dream could bestow upon her…until three travelling males made it come true. LOC
1. Chapter 1

Middle-earth is a land of conflict. There is entirely no vagueness regarding that. It is a world shaped and defined by the eternal struggle between good and evil. Its treacherous mountains, longing seas, thriving villages, and vast plains are luminously carved by eons of war between opposing forces. Each is an embodiment of elemental battle ideologies that have wrought and unmade Middle-earth, time and time again.

Men, be them Rohirrim, Gondorian, Númenóreans, or additional. Of all the races of Middle-earth, they are closest in spirit to the center of conflict, for men possess the greatest predisposition towards acts of greatness and, at the same time, those of darkness. Time and again, men have failed against the face of persuasion. Therefore, they seek to rise above ones self; to conquer their own base of nature and prove themselves to be something greater and nobler than temptation and weakness.

For elves however, the wars of Middle-earth are different. Their kind is perhaps the closest of all races to being incorruptible, though evidence has shown they too can fall victim. When elves fight these days, it is such a rare occurrence. They do so, it seems, with sadness and regret, for their nature impels them to acts of nobility and gentleness. They are creators and artists before they are warriors.

Although much torment and anguish does seem to come from the extremists of both good and evil, there are indeed those people and objects that border a fine line to aid in a victory for either side. Take for example the Palantiri. If the myths and fables are indeed true, the seven rumoured 'great seeing stones' enable the user to possibly foretell outcomes and proceedings a great distance away, as well as communicate with each relating Palantir. Used by any side, the stones could facilitate the enchanter to help procure a victory against their most adverse opponent. Though of the seven, three are said to be unaccounted for, and many speculate the spheres have either been lost or placed under heavy secrecy.'

"Indeed. I hope that to be the case," a young girl sighed hopefully. Repositioning herself on a rather uncomfortable rock, the female began turning a page of the book she had just been so intensively reading. "For who knows what might happen if such objects were to fall into the wrong hands."

Käleea, the young traveller, had just paused to take a rest from her extensive and disorderly journey. After several days of endless walking amid an uneven and parched land, one might have thought that this forlorn girl would be exhausted and weary from such a voyage. While some of this was undeniably true, the task seemed no more difficult than the labours she had endured each day for the past several years. As a form of servant to the Woses, or 'Wildmen' as they were more commonly known by, each hard day's work she carried out was much more intensive and rigid than the walking she was currently undergoing. This cross-country exercise was certainly nothing to complain about.

"I have no right to." She quietly reassured herself before glaring over towards a saddlebag that laid idly against her aching legs.

* * *

--Memory--

It was indeed a dreary day. Around a barn, the dehydrated vegetation and anxious birds were longing for the ever-desired precipitation that now threatened their daylight sky. Each species seemed to be foreseeing the event, as the deprived greenery stretched out in expectancy and birds sung restlessly in hopes of a worm feast.

"And they shall receive it soon enough." Käleea sanctioned herself while wearily leaning against her worn pitchfork, hand atop one another on the pole. A quiet sigh escaped her dry, crimson lips as she too longed for something. Something most took for granted and would never consider it a privilege to have. Something, it seemed, a man's money could buy and withdraw at the same time, without any remorse or sincerity. Something so simple in theory and yet, she had not truly felt it in many long years.

"Freedom." She whispered at a fairly muffled tone. The barn's stallion seemed to respond sympathetically to her vision, as he mechanically neighed in reply. Käleea's features subsequently became softer and less dismal. "Do not worry," she reassured the beautiful, silk black stallion while glancing over to his rather decaying stable. "The Valar may have forgotten to feed the earth and its creatures, but I will do no such thing to you." The compassionate female then walked over to the trough just outside his stable and carefully began to give the male his fluid. Tedious not to lay a hand near his drinking face while pouring, she then placed the empty bucket back on its hook, and twisted around to resume her cleaning duties. Käleea faintly smirked in accomplishment to her obedience, although no sooner had it arrived, it disappeared.

That poor excuse of a smile, that normal action and effortless undertaking that so often seemed to grace the face of a child, did not come across this young girl's features regularly. There was seldom a reason to. Bought from a village not far from where she now resided, most of her life had revolved around serving others, be it man or beast. Although in her mind, it was becoming more difficult to distinguish the differences between the two, for it appeared the varieties of nature she cared for had more compassion and civilized characteristics than the human beings to which she so submissively served.

These Wildmen, these pathetic justifications for the race of mankind, settled mostly within the borders of the Drúadan forest. Having stout, masculine bodies with diminutive legs and portly arms, they led a rather permissive existence, indulging in woodcrafts, weaponry and poisonous arrows. They were relentless enemies to have, once arous-

"Girl! Get in 'ere!" Wulf, head of the wild men army, hissed from inside his home.

Raising her head in alarm, the frightened girl was taken out of her dream-like thoughts. Knowing the serious consequences if she ignored the man's cavernous tone, Käleea, the only female servant, hastily dropped the pitchfork and ran out of the rather old wooden barn to answer his call.

The land she tended was nestled deep in a vast green enclosure, full of trees and tall grasses. About half a dozen scrawny cattle occupied the sunburnt pasture behind the main house, and at first glance they looked fairly well groomed- yet still seemed openly irritated.

Käleea swirled to her right and started to focus upon reaching the man's quarters. It was a smaller home than most, and in constant need of repair. A thatched straw and grass roof covered its crown, along with rather deceased trees that draped their vines and leaves across the thick, grey stones of the home. An old timber door occupied the center of the building and to the either side of it laid two sets of dark, dingy window shutters, one in which was fractured in several places. The entire house looked just as sinister and unwelcoming as the existing sky.

And that voice. That tone. It was always one of terrorization that never seemed to leave her or Wulf's young male captives alone. Since the beginning of her life there, that profound pitch was a sign Wulf needed them; demanded all of them to do his bidding, and Käleea knew better than to ignore it. Therefore, she ran. Ran to obey her master and regrettably satisfy everything that provoked his urgency...his demanding desires.

"Not today," the juvenile girl blocked away the outside world and pleaded amongst the timid mounting winds. "Not now."

As she neared the entrance to the abode, Käleea realized her emotional state and halted abruptly to compose herself. Whatever her Lord wanted, it would take all of her will and self restraint to obey his call, as it did every time. Peering over the left of her shoulder and back toward the stable, the girl thought about how easily she could just ride away from this torture she called a life. And yet, it was not the initial escape that was the hardship, but the danger of nature's elements and the struggle to keep the lead over Wulf and his supporters. No. She was not naïve and knew better than to attempt that...again.

Either option seemed to be a double-edged sword, each ultimately inflicting forms of physical and or mental pain. Inhaling deeply, she tried to stabilize her thoughts, for both mind and body were unpleasantly anticipating the reality that was now bestowed upon her. Käleea's intense blue eyes became heavy as she felt herself grow nervous and rigid. Her delicate ears then picked up on the loud whisper of a horse. Was it a sign? A sign to take chances and risk that severe punishment she would undoubtedly receive if...no...WHEN she was caught.

'One day, I will not have to answer to anyone but myself. I will travel across this righteous land as an unbridled spirit, not as someone's possession. One day,' Käleea sighed as realism crept back into her thoughts. "Though, it is not this day." Unwillingly admitting to the situation, she felt as if the last sentence was torn reluctantly from her mouth.

As she opened her eyelids to return her attention back toward the home, Käleea suddenly found herself within arm's reach of her master.

"What are you doin'? I tolds you ta get in 'ere now!" Wulf hollered with intimidation. The older man's wide, grimy face adorned a flat nose, wide mouth, and deep, dark eyes with profound brows. His lofty body features were focused and solid, whilst his russet hair and beard were incredibly unruly.

"Please forgive me, my Lo-" Käleea began to apologize when a hefty, rough hand came in unexpected contact with the girl's tender cheek. Her head and textiled peasant dress whipped back in response to the sheer force, but before she could reach up to console and repress the pain, Wulf lashed out and firmly clasped as much of the female's pale hair as he could.

"Quiet! Come on, we don't got much time, and I don't wants ta waste it hearing your wretched excuses!"

No! She would not show her fear to him; she would not let him win! But her panicking anxieties seemed to be growing evidently more apparent. He wanted her...he needed her! Käleea's mind and body began to resist his deathly grip, although no sooner had the action started than it stopped, for the girl knew the disobedience to his action would cause far worse castigation. And punishment was the one thing she knew he took great pleasure in wreaking upon his minions. Therefore, the adolescent would NOT aid in satisfying his ego! Never would she senselessly plea or show him raw emotion... like she had näively done so many years ago.

Crossing the threshold of the home's ajar door, Käleea was half dragged then roughly deposited in the centre of the room's mildew infested floor. Wulf backtracked nonchalantly to check the entrance, while the female mentally readied herself for what might happen. Though no matter how much time was given, nothing could ever prepare her or the juvenile male servants for their 'caregivers' orders.

"Now," the master began when Käleea rearranged her disoriented body as to kneel submissively to whatever commands that were going to be specified. Diagonally to her right of the single-roomed home stood a poor excuse for a kitchenette, which was basically a water bucket, cutting boards and utensils, aged lumber dining table and a single tattered chair. "This task is likely goin' ta be both tough and complicated for your pathetic little brains ta figure out," he explained while walking uneasily to the dismal cot that lay to the far left of her trembling body. "So until I am done, keep quiet! I need yur obedience."

She undeniably did what she was told, while maintaining a meek body position. Though for the first time, she had noticed that the other young servants were not within the home, therefore were likely to be tending the dry fields or various undertakings from Wulf's other vile comrades.

There was however Wulf's mistress, Sérathen, standing shrewdly in a far corner of the room. Her height was fairly close to that of her lofty spouse's, but her body form was much less podgy. Sérathen's face was not completely unwelcoming, amid rather long brunette hair, slightly rosy cheeks with matured wrinkles, and slender ruby lips. It was her eyes...those menacing eyes...that gave her cruel intentions away to any person that gazed upon them. Something the young servant had regretfully found out many years before.

Käleea's curiosity continued towards the male...and his bed. However, this time was different, for today he only reached under the structure of the cot to pull out a dingy, rather heavy looking sack. With that, her gaze absently perused the same position as her body, and focused upon the soiled ground in front. Käleea silently regimented herself on behalf of almost being caught, for here it was believed that servants were nothing more than filthy, ungrateful rascals with a status that was considerably substandard to that of their master's. Therefore, they did not have the right nor privilege to look upon that which was superior. Their owner.

"Now, no difficulties. No questions. You shall do this swiftly and orderly, do you understand?"

"Yes I do, my Lord." Käleea answered uneasily as Wulf grabbed the back of her lowered neck and forced the adolescent to stand completely erect.

"Good girl." He patronized while effortlessly grasping then releasing her already flustered cheek. "Tis' a very simple task, even for a dumb straw- head li' you. So Sérathen and yourself will takes this package and do na' open it." The male pressured while forcing the hefty bag into the teenager's unsteady hands.

"OPEN IT NOT! You shall take it to Wullgams where you will directly hand it ta HIM. Inform no other soul of the purpose of yur delivery. Him and his men are the only ones tha' need and do know of the bag's contents. Oh, and if you falter with it in any way, I'll..."

"I will not falter, my Lord." Käleea assured him while never captivating a glance upward from the parcel that now lay in against her rapidly beating chest. She had never been in a situation like this; to be able to get away from the despair and anguish of her many duties, to be approved permission to travel across the vast Rohan Plain toward Wullgam's distant village, and most prominent, to have no Wildman near her for days. And even though she would be travelling with her vile mistress, the girl would not blunder this immense opportunity. For her sake, she could not.

"I know, love. I 'ave complete trust in you both...that and the delivery will be questioned less if it' done by two wenches." He explained. Yet, the idea did not make complete sense to Käleea. Two unattended females travelling across the Plain did indeed seem suspicious to her, but then again, she had no right to question her master's command as he continued. "Then there's a knapsack wit' grub and a map over there, and you can shove the package and such in a saddlebag. But only you shall bear the knapsack, do you 'ear me! Me Lady does not need to carry such a burden, and therefore she shall ride the horse as to not weary herself any further than she must. Nonetheless, after the task is completed, walk away. Forget abou' the meeting, forget abou' the delivery," he paused as a sly smile came across his mischievousness face. "And just come home. As you knows very well tha' you can never escape her, me or me men. For tha' mark, tha' wonderful little mark and band on your scrawny body shows ownership...my ownership... and every Wose knows to return rightful 'property,' don't they, girl. So you cannot get away. " Wulf persisted while arrogantly striding over toward his mistress. "If anyone else finds out abou' this delivery, the consequences will be grim an' all. Do you understand?"

"Indeed, my sweet." Sérathen cooed into the man's concealed earlobe. Their desire for one another was evidently intense as she encircled her long, gangly arms around his lofty body. To the youthful girl, it seemed their narcissistic nature was exceeded only by their inability to understand humanity.

"Yes, Master Wulf." Käleea reassured the dominant male and walked away with the package to seize the prepared knapsack. She was a little confused from the variety of thoughts running through her mind; Why her? What was in the package? And should she leave the other servants alone...with him. Nevertheless, one thing came out rather loud and clear- she needed to leave now, before her master had a change of 'heart.'

"Very well. Oh, and straw-head," he erupted as Käleea promptly halted at his voice, despite the fact that she had just reached the door...HER door to so many desires. "I look forward ta both your returnses." Wulf said with complete distain and desire. "Maybe...maybe a welcomes home festivity would be in order with all yur little friends, wha' do you say?"

--Ended Memory--

* * *

No. This day, she did not have the right to complain. Here in the vast, arid Rohan Plain, she was free from hard labour, anguish...and him.

It had been no less than 5 minutes since Käleea had been left semi-alone. Her mistress, Sérathen, had gone to relieve herself nearby, whilst the young girl took the brief opportunity to indulge upon the pastime she rarely had the chance to partake in. Reading. Though no sooner has she begun, it seemed, than the precious interlude was cut short.

"Oi! What you doin'! Put that non-sense away this instant! Honestly, the only reason people loo' at these bloody group of words is because they ain't smart enough ta imagine things themselves! Common, ge'tup!" Sérathen demanded as she snatched the bag...the bag containing the ever important parcel... by Käleea's legs and began to remount her horse.

"Yes, my Lady. Of course." Käleea replied hastily while planting the novel back into her own knapsack. Thankfully, Sérathen had not asked where the girl had acquired the book, for that topic would certainly have brought out the more violent side of the elder woman.

With only hours until dusk, Käleea put on her bag and the two females set off to continue their mission. Sérathen was determined to cover at least one more league before the blanket of darkness hindered their path, but that was indeed easy for her as she simply sat atop the sluggishly trotting stallion while the adolescent girl struggled to keep pace on foot. Käleea's modest exhaustion was not so much caused from the lengthy passage, but the weight of the knapsack itself. Yet each time she thought about abandoning the entire duty, it seemed as if someone or someTHING was persuading her...urging her to go on against her will. It was that peculiar aspect that made her anxiety grow. She subsequently realized that the only object that could have swayed her mind and body in such a way must have been that of the mysterious article, tucked away on Sérathen's horse. The same article that they were going to allow Wullgam to utilize secretly.

"It must be an item of sheer devilry." Käleea thought... and at that moment, she decided it could not be transported to Wullgams; it WOULD not. She began assessing a plan that she could carry out before the end of their journey, fully noting it would probably take all her will to complete. Though, the servant was determined to see that item...that monstrosity... was out of harms way, whether or not it cost the young girl the only thing she truly owned. Her own life.

* * *

Hi there! Thanks for reading, or skimming through! Which ever worked for you, I appreciate it! LOL, anyway, I'm sorry that the guys weren't in it yet/if this chapter came off increadibly boring! I've never done anything like this but I'd try it as a hobby and it's my first attempt at anything remotely creative! Trust me! LOL! So of course, any help would be great and much appreciated! Thanks again for taking the time to read this! 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been no less than 5 minutes since Käleea had been left semi-alone. Her mistress, Sérathen, had gone to relieve herself nearby, whilst the young girl took the brief opportunity to indulge upon the pastime she rarely had the chance to partake in. Reading. Though no sooner has she begun, it seemed, than the precious interlude was cut short.

"Oi! What you doin'! Put that non-sense away this instant! Honestly, the only reason people loo' at these bloody group of words is because they ain't smart enough ta imagine things themselves! Common, ge'tup!" Sérathen demanded as she snatched the bag...the bag containing the ever important parcel... by Käleea's legs and began to remount her horse.

"Yes, my Lady. Of course." Käleea replied hastily while planting the novel back into her own knapsack. Thankfully, Sérathen had not asked where the girl had acquired the book, for that certainly would have brought out a more aggressive reaction from the elder woman.

It was merely a few hours until dusk when Käleea put on her bag and the two females set off to continue their mission. Sérathen was determined to cover at least one more league before the blanket of darkness hindered their path, but that was indeed easy for her as she simply sat atop the sluggishly trotting stallion whilst the adolescent girl struggled to keep pace on foot. Käleea's modest exhaustion was not so much caused from the lengthy passage, but the weight of the knapsack itself. Yet each time she thought about abandoning the entire duty, it seemed as if someone or sometTHING was persuading her...urging her to go on against her will. It was that peculiar aspect that made her anxiety grow. She subsequently realized that the only object that could have swayed her mind and body in such a way must have been that of the mysterious article, tucked away on Sérathen's horse. The same article that they were going to allow Wullgam to utilize secretly.

"It must be an item of sheer devilry." Käleea thought... and at that moment, she decided it could not be transported to Wullgams; it WOULD not. She began assessing a plan that she could carry out before the end of their journey, fully noting it would probably take all her will to complete. Though, the servant was determined to see that item...that monstrosity... was out of harms way, whether it cost the young girl everything or not.

* * *

"Their pace has quickened." Aragorn stressed as he lay upon the unyielding rock and pressed his ear towards the earth, as to catch the reverberation of footsteps. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

The Ranger forced himself off of the land and began to resume his tracking, whilst his two comrades faithfully trailed behind.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas's deep tone urged as he glanced back to observe his companion.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food, no rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell." The fully bearded Dwarf huffed wearily and began to support himself upon his trusty axe. Covered in traditional Dwarven armour, the male's physical appearance seemed short and stocky...though his spirit was anything but. "Let us go on. My legs must forget the miles. They would however be more willing, if my heart was less heavy."

The three pursuers had relentlessly been tracking the whereabouts of their two imprisoned companions since Amon Hen. It had been a difficult hardship with many adversaries, but no one was going to give up on the Halflings. As they began to enter the enclosure of a rock escarpment, Aragorn halted abruptly and knelt down to raise a trinket out from the liquid dirt. The petite item's edges glistened in the daylight as the human recognized its beech-tree leaf shape.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," he explained sombrely. "This did not drop by chance."

"They may yet be alive." The Elf paused and reassured Aragorn. "We do not search in vain."

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" The Ranger agreed and sustained his expedition, not even fleeting a look back to check on the fatigued Dwarf. Though, Legolas did, just in time to witness the stout being stumble down a slight embankment.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" The Elf cried and resumed his subtle lead over the shorter male.

"I'm wasted on cross-country." He replied as he got back to his throbbing feet. "We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

As the warriors came out from a sizable rock crevice, they noted that the sun was gradually being sheltered as clouds tinted their way across the late afternoon sky. The trio came atop a large hill and paused to gaze across a dry Plain.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords." The Dúnedain explained as he looked out over the thousands of irregularly dispersed rocks. His elevated body stood rigid as his moist brown locks and cerulean grey eyes stayed completely motionless. Indeed his attire suggested he was a man of immense travel, but a certain noble facade could not be hidden away. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures; sets its will against us." The Elf companion seemed to concur as he began to progress slightly ahead of the Human and Dwarf, inspecting the area that now lay before them. "Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn Northeast." He replied firmly as shadows reached around the figures of boulders that lay carelessly within the Plain. "They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman." Aragorn hissed as he contemplated how much distance still needed to be covered to pull alongside the vile creatures.

"Though...objects much closer appear to move across the land," Legolas suddenly interrupted as his features slightly illuminated in the blunt sunrays. The Elf's fair skin and flaxen hair remained just as captivating as the vividness in his eyes, whilst his lean and lengthy appearance adorned attire of the Silvan elves of Mirkwood, made chiefly of monotonous greens and browns. "Do you see?"

"Nay, Legolas. Not even my eyes can see that far." The Ranger replied gingerly as he leapt across several boulder fissures to approach his loyal friend.

"What is it then, lad?" Gimli bellowed breathlessly as he leaned his drained body alongside his walking axe. "Speak up!"

"A rider it appears, with a younger companion trailing alongside." Legolas clarified. "Though, I can say no more of what type of human they be, except the steed they accompany is certainly not one of the Rohirrim's... and their attire is outlandish indeed! Two feminine garbs adorn the lone fleeing folk!"

"Two lassies unattended? That surely is an unnerving sight...though we should not pay heed to their dealings. The hours of darkness fall shortly and we have much ground to cover. Come!" Gimli urged as he leapt slightly off the rocks and began to jog ahead.

"What shall we do?" Legolas calmly questioned the Ranger as both stared absent mindedly at the fleeting Dwarf.

"For the moment, nothing. Our road is fixed upon Isengard and rescuing Merry and Pippin." He sighed then, grasping reality. "Although, we will undoubtedly reach them upon dusk. Perhaps...perhaps then we will inquire as to their peculiar situation."

* * *

There was a cool chill on the air as Sérathen decided it was time to halt. The nightshade was closing on them at a brisk pace and the moon had not performed its duty of slightly illuminating the black sky and risky terrain.

"Go on, girl! By the time of me return, I wants everything ready ta serve me hunger and slumber. Understood? Watch the package!" Sérathen hissed as took off to relieve herself before even waiting for the young girl to respond. It made sense that Sérathen went more often than Käleea, since she was the one sneaking and transporting water upon her saddle. In contrast, a mistake the two Woses made was to allow the servant girl to be responsible for the food. Käleea believed two could participate in the same antic her mistress was playing, so almost every time the woman took off, the girl cunningly indulged in the rations...however, she was intelligent enough to seize equal portions from each of the two food parcels in her bag, so as to not lead Sérathen on.

"Yes, milady." Käleea whispered as she unsaddled her mistress's horse and prepared to make camp within a rough circle of rocks nearby. The grass was parched and ashen as she laid the blanket rolls, water skins, and shoulder bag containing the unknown package, out atop the land. She then knelt down to set out a simple meal, being wholly aware that a fire would not be made as it could give their location away to unfriendly eyes. "What to prepare?" She pondered as she removed the sack from her back and rummaged cautiously though it. "Ah! Well enough for this night." Käleea replied to herself as she took out two unequal servings of fairly stale bread and curd...the larger portion going to Sérathen, of course! The girl shook her head slightly and sighed at her cleaver behaviour, for who would know of her prior disobedience if she kept covering up her actions this cunningly.

"Oi, you! Ge' me some water ready as well! Go on!" Sérathen shouted from a distance and interrupted Käleea's thoughts.

"How could I have forgotten that?" The servant thought sarcastically and began to crawl over to the water skins without glancing up. As she did so, her knees accidentally knocked over Sérathen's shoulder bag and out fell...two slender daggers. They were not of Wildman orientation, but purely those Wulf had brought home long ago. Where they were from, she did not know, though they certainly were more beautiful and tantalizing than some she had seen and read about. Käleea inattentively trailed her trim, soiled fingers along one of the stunning scabbards, and bit her delicate lip in response to her actions. Not wanting to be shrieked at, she unwillingly picked up the pair of protective weapons and placed them firmly back in Sérathen's bag...next to the package.

Since the initial thought of hiding the parcel, the girl had semi-devised a plan to carry out, with several kinks still to smooth. Though, she knew there were still many days of travel ahead, so the preparation should not be carelessly rushed.

"My, I'm 'ungery! You better be ready over there!" Sérathen bellowed as loud footsteps could be heard coming back in the girl's direction. Käleea subsequently positioned her mistress's bag back in its remote place and resumed distributing the meal.

"It is, milady." Käleea replied and swung her head around to check the whereabouts of the elder female. She confirmed that she had enough time to finish, just as flecks of her seemingly striking hair fell to frame the sides her face. "Will you never stay in the place I put you?" Probing to herself, she began to run her fingers over her once gleaming blonde, sunkissed hair. It now looked like a mangled bird's nest, so she removed the leather strip and redid it in the same fashion she had for the past few days. Käleea was not one for fashion, as she had never had the need to experience it. She also knew that the style wasn't elegant...but it kept the unruly locks out of her way.

"Well, no fire?" The woman cried as she entered the camp and Käleea stood in respect.

"No, my appologies. Such a thing could give our whereabouts away t-" Käleea tried to explain before being interrupted by an already distraught Sérathen.

"Nevermind, just give me your bedroll ta keep warm and be gone with ya. I need my space!"

"Very well. Fairwell, Mistress." She replied while walking away to eat and guard the bags, as she had every night of this journey. Her tired body carefully collapsed a good 25 feet away from Sérathen, and she began to silently consume her meal. Käleea's intense, sky blue eyes glided over many items in the camp, but it seemed the attention was constantly returning back to her caretaker's bag.

Forcefully removing her sight from the unknown package, Käleea looked down upon her stature and noticed that her beige peasant dress and emerald shaded overlay had been torn in several places from all the access running and obstacles. It was unusual that she was doing this duty in such garb in the first place, but Käleea owned only labour attire; none of which were trousers.

"They are meant for the males anyway, girl! Tha'tis not your place!" She remembered Wulf telling her firmly one day.

"Curse him. Curse them both." Käleea whispered as she finished her meal and squeezed her eyes completely shut. "And curse myself for losing the courage to escape from it all."

* * *

"We have come to a hard choice." Aragorn stated as he and his companions stopped on the dimming Plain. "Shall we rest by night, or shall we go on while our will and strength hold?"

"From what my eyes can see, the Uruks have halted their march. Although, not even my sight can foresee their certainty of staying in the same position during these hours of darkness." Legolas stated uneasily. "The shadows blind my view of our trail, but it is possible to proceed."

"Bah! Even I, Dwarf of many journeys, cannot run all the way to Isengard without any pause." Gimli inputted. "My heart burns me too, but now I must rest a little to run the better. And if we rest, then the blind night is the time to do so."

"Very well," the Ranger replied at length, with obvious heed in his spirit. "We will not continue to walk in the dark. The peril of missing signs of the Hobbits seems to me the greater. If the moon gave enough light we would use it, but he is young and pale."

"My heart bids me to go on," said a reluctant Legolas. "But we must hold together. I will follow your council."

"Then we shall approach the camp of the wandering travellers. After we are certain they are friend and not foe, we will rest. They may even be kind enough to offer us provisions." Aragorn hoped as he was interrupted by a beaming Dwarf.

"Aye, now! That is the best thought you've said all day, lad! Though, I doubt their generosity could rival that of the Dwarves." He gambled as his companions looked over to him and softly smiled before resuming their last leg of the night.

* * *

"Wake up ya stupid wench! The horse is gone!" Sérathen shouted as she shook Käleea awake. "Now look what you've done!"

"Wha-Oh no..." In shock, Käleea struggled to speak as she noted she had forgotten to tie up the stallion. "My apologies, my Lady! I will search for him now!"

"You should not have disobeyed me orders." The woman said firmly. She then proceeded to hold Käleea down while ripping off half of the bottom portion of the young girl's skirt.

"Na-no..." Käleea nervously looked downwards to see her forest green travelling boots and the majority of her taupe leggings now visible...then her body became numb and her stunned eyes widened.

"But you will never have the chance ta do it again!" Sérathen pitched as she began using the material to wrap around the adolescence's neck.

"Wha-" Käleea muffled as she was in complete disbelief and denial over the situation. When the atmosphere struggled to enter her constricting lungs, her reflexes suddenly stopped fighting back and her gazed turned to stone. She surely could have given Sérathen an intense fight, as from many years of hard labour, her strength would certainly have rivalled that of the elder woman. Though, this would be an easy way out, to be free of this pain and torment of a life. But did she truly want that? Did she truly want give up her life...without a fight?

While she laid there in disbelief, agony, and torment, the women took a final shot at Käleea's defeated position, kneeing her with massive power several times in her right leg. Sérathen suddenly stopped her strangling motion, as she swiftly got to her feet and stared out into the distance of camp. It was at that moment Käleea brought her limbs into her chest, shut her sapphire eyes tightly, and tried to gasp for the air she now desperately needed.

Apprehensive yet thankful for the diversion that captivated Sérathen's attention, Käleea squirmed moments later to try and remove herself from the situation. She gingerly grasped the side of her pulsating throat and began to stand when Sérathen's voice took a drastic octave downward.

"Ge' rid of the map." Sérathen whispered as she shrewdly made her way over to her shoulder bag...and the daggers, without glancing back to the girl.

"Valar." Käleea whispered as her vision cleared enough to make out what Sérathen was transfixed upon. It appeared to be that of four shadowed figures, materializing and approaching within metres of their camp.

"And not a word." Sérathen threatened. "Not one word…"

* * *

Just a quick shout out to all the reviewers! THANX so much, it means a lot! I was completely in awe and shock after reading them! Scout's Honour

Ellmarr, Leah1001, mellon18, LadyLossehelin, youbow2noone, shakespearette (I know! I noticed that too and I apologize! I will most definitely take that into consideration now, but warning it'll probably take me a few tries to get out of that habit! Just remind me! LOL) and Vanima Bliss!

Thanx again! I appreciated the encouragement!


	3. Chapter 3

Not understanding the situation, Käleea proceeded to do as she was told. Nervously removing her gaze from the figures, she grabbed the stray piece of skirt material that now lay disoriented on the grass, moved to hide the map within, and shoved it back into her knap sack. Her attention was then brought back to the male forms, when an unexpected sound erupted.

"The stallion!" Käleea whispered. She then began to move forward when stringy arms came across her petite chest to stop her.

"I tolds ya do not move! Follow me lead." Sérathen demanded as she released her grasp and paced several steps closer to her bag, the package...and the daggers.

"Please, forgive our intrusion." A male explained as he approached the camp and pushed back the hood of his cloak, dimly revealing a very rugged and mysterious Human. "Our travels had brought us across this barren land when we discovered your camp and a horse grazing unaccompanied in our path. Alas, we mean you no harm, but only to return the tamed beast." He then leisurely left the company of his two companions and extended his hand to present the reins to Sérathen. In turn, she stepped away from the security of her bag and accepted them.

"Me Lord," she began to coo and curtsy falsely in respect. "You and your men have nothin' ta forgive, for it was not anyones fault but the caregivers. Accept her...our apology." Sérathen continued to ask, without taking a glance upward from the reins that were grasped idly by her side.

As if on cue, Käleea bowed her entire body as a sign of value and compassion for such kindness. He and his escorts could easily have taken the horse to keep as their own, but they did not. In her mind, that kind of empathy was something she rarely saw...but deeply admired.

"I am called Strider," he calmly replied, gravely ignoring her previous statement. "And my companions are Gimli and Legolas. We come from the North, hunting Uruk-Hai." Aragorn explained, notably leaving out the most important reason of their journey-saving the two Halflings. "We are nothing more than weary souls, so please," he gestured to Sérathen to arise from her position. "There is no need to invoke ceremony."

"Uruk-Hai?" Käleea wondered to herself. Why would only three men be hunting such disgusting, fearsome, and swift creatures? Not to mention numerous! Their parties could have turned them from hunters to prey! And it was indeed unnerving to know such beasts were on the same turf as them.

"Very well, Strider, is it?" Sérathen arose while putting on her best lady- like performance. "Since you and your friends have graciously returned me steed at the negligence of my...daughter," She spat while quickly giving a glance to the child. "I would likes ta offer you our hospitality, since y'all seem ta be deprived of such comforts."

"That would be most courteous; however, I believe his previous request also stands out to the young lady." A wonderfully mellow voice called as a male and his stout partner came out from the distance to stand beside their leader.

Käleea was surprised more than anything. Why would such people care about a child hiding away? How did the male even see her that distance away in the shadows! Ignoring her uneasiness, she prayed that the travelers would get what supplies they needed and promptly leave without a fuss.

"Of course, good Sir." Sérathen slowly answered, sounding fairly confused. "Though, my daughter's dealings are those of little importance ta you fine gentlemen. I am called Sérathen. Now, please rest yourselves in comfort." She cooed.

As the travellers made their way into the makeshift camp, Sérathen strode quickly over to Käleea and grabbed the girl's knapsack.

"Now you listen 'ere. Give 'em your portions of food until they ain't 'ungry. They seem ta have other things on their mind, and do not appears ta want to hinder our task. Nonetheless, we must be careful. Keep the package within your sight a'tol times," she forcefully grabbed the forearm of Käleea, believing the girl had not understood her seriousness. "And give them what they ask for, do you understand! We can not afford ta be stopped at this point." Sérathen whispered into Käleea's ear before throwing the arm back down and walking over to join the weary males.

"Yes, my Lady." Käleea obeyed and closed her eyes tightly. This was NOT going to be different from her home life. She was a servant once again, carrying out deeds to which she would rather rot than complete. But there was no escape now! The plan she was thinking about devising was now going to be completely useless if these males made camp with them! Maybe if she stayed fairly out of sight and out of mind, they would consume their needed rations and take rest straight the way. Maybe.

"Well com'mon, girl! They are tired and famished; do not make them wait any longer!" Sérathen hissed from her place within their makeshift circle of bodies then focused her attention back on wooing her guests.

Käleea came out of her thoughts and nodded timidly in their direction, unaware that a pair of Human and Elvish eyes had followed her curious reactions for some time now. She then began to firmly tie up the stallion, not wanting to make the same mistake twice.

"Why did you have to flee?" She angrily asked the silk horse. Almost as if feeling her tension, he nuzzled against the crook of her battered neck. As predicted, the girl released that terrible emotion and groaned in respite. "Then why could you not have waited to take me with you?" Käleea whispered and gently stroked his beautiful mane. She later began to resume the task of dividing out her rations, when the fake voice of Sérathen filled the air.

"Now ya say you are tracking the likes of Uruk-Hai, eh? Oh yes, it takes a real man to be doing such work, hmmm?" She said sweetly and batted her eyelashes as if it was as essential as breathing. Legolas has clearly seen the action, as did the Ranger, who intern slightly raised his brow. Though a certain Dwarf did not catch the obvious act of seduction, but merely the inviting words of which she spoke of.

"Ah yes, lass! It is no easy task what we have been embarking on." Gimli explained gleefully, obviously easing his tension, and began lowering his stout body to sit upon the grassland. "It has been a long journey indeed, not one for the faint of heart." He then extended the handle of his axe, as if asking them all to do the same, which in turn they did. All except for the Elf, whom remained facing inward to the group, bow hugged firmly against the shadowed contours of his chest.

"Really? Oh, do tell!" Sérathen asked with genuine interest; not for the story exactly, but for the information that could be aquired. She needed to know if they were of friend to the Wildmen. If they were not, she had to contemplate how to act so no suspicions would arise.

"Perhaps another time," Aragorn interrupted to prevent the now excited Gimli from slipping out any costly details. "Though, I can say we serve no man."

"Oh?" Sérathen asked as her body language displayed that she was happy about his answer.

"We pursue them into whatever land they may go, and unfortunately that is all I am able to give out." He finished off rather firmly, as to stop her from asking anymore possible questions.

"Um, yes. And your weapons are so...deadly." She continued to woo and gently leaned over to touch the blade of Gimli's intricate axe.

"Ah hum," the Dwarf cleared his throat and moved away several inches as he felt the situation quickly grow uncomfortable. "Ara-um lad, I am chilled to the bone! Could we not have a fire?" He caught himself before revealing the Human's true identity.

"Gimli, I be-" Strider began when he was interrupted by a foul voice.

"Ah yes, please do! I said that long ago, but me daughter though it would not be wise with such evils lurking 'round. What nonsense." Sérathen rolled her eyes and turned to glare briefly in the direction of the girl before recurring back to the conversation.

"Actually, she was very cleaver to assume such a thing. Although, I trust those creatures are many leagues ahead, therefore we may risk some light." Aragorn answered truthfully.

Käleea's head whipped up in confusion. Did someone say she was correct! No...her ears were playing tricks on her. And what a cruel trick she thought it was.

"Aye now, lass," the Dwarf started as he and Strider began gathering brush for the small fire. "It is your turn. What brings you and the wee one all the way out here? It is no place for ladies such as yourselves to be wandering alone."

"I completely agrees with you. Our journey was only ta visit me mother in Minas Tirith, but our map was suddenly lost to the wind and we have been wandering for days now, in hopes of coming across someones ta guide us in the right direction." She clarified. It would have sounded almost completely convincing, if it was not for the over exaggeration in her voice.

"Unfortunately, I know not where our path will lead us." Aragorn stated as kindles of spark crackled within the newly lit fire. He stooped upon one knee as his attention was taken away to gaze upon his two companions, noting the look of pure famishment from Gimli. "Although, I do recognize you should not have to walk these traitorous lands unaccompanied."

As if overlooking his last comment, Sérathen erupted with hand gestures to the young girl that was now carrying rations towards them.

"Ah, finally! What tooks ya so long? Nevermind." She briefed and impolitely grabbed her portion-her second portion of the night-before anyone else.

"Well now," Gimli slightly chuckled. "I do not believe we've had the pleasure of meeting your lovely daughter."

Käleea's lips instantly parted slightly, but no words came out. It had been so long since someone asked for her name...or rather CARED to ask for it. But this was most likely a prank, an act to get on her good side, as almost all the males in her life had done.

"Well, this is... Tredéla." Sérathen pondered as if reaching back into her psyche, grabbing the first name that came to mind. "And please forgive her appearance! Our travels and the elements have caused much toil." She lied as describing Käleea's dress...or lack thereof.

"Ah ha!" The Dwarf laughed while clutching for his ever desired food. "No need to explain. It is indeed unceremonial, but it must be much easier to run without having to wear the full length of that flimsy thing!" He joked, trying to be light-hearted about the situation.

At that time, slight smiles crept across the illuminating shadowed faces...all except on Sérathen's, who did not seem to appreciate Gimli's sense of humour, and yet put on a fake grin seconds later.

Noting her own reaction, it was Käleea's beam that concreted a possible relationship between the young girl and the stout man. It had been so long since she had been witness to such a joyful person, though... she knew there was something else. It was in the reflection of the light that she realized he was not just short- he was a Dwarf! She had read many things about his race, and could not ignore the feeling that he still reminded her of a horrid Wildman. But she uneasily disregarded the emotion, and believed in some way his humour and presence would briefly console her in these dark times.

The adolescent's attention turned to the squatting male. She bent down slightly while offering the snacks, with her eyes fixed upon the grass kindling that lay within his gloved hand.

"Thank you." Aragorn said softly while giving a slight nod of gratitude. He then reached up with the opposite arm, politely accepting the meal as Käleea lowered her head even further, as a sign of respect.

The girl then stood and stirred toward the last of the travellers, as the rest of the group continued to converse. The mysterious male was standing several meters away from the fire, curious, for not much heat was generated that far away.

Käleea's graceful stride placed her within arms reach, allowing her to give the man the last helping. As she extended her hand out, the male's body did not flinch. Questioning his lack of reaction, she raised her blue eyes momentarily to catch an intense gaze that stayed fixed upon his two companions. The beautiful azure in his stare flickered in the reflection of the dim fire, as his pale skin and hair seemed to radiate.

Although his appearance was certainly not as gruff and crude looking as a Wildman's, something still unnerved Käleea about his stance and passionate glower. At that moment, she extended her slightly buff arms even further, while her gaze recurred to the ground.

The Elf's elongated neck turned slightly to witness her brief examination. His interest was drawn not to the dilapidated garb she wore, but the depressed look of her young face. Legolas then reached behind his back, placing his bow in a leather holster, for he did not want to cause the girl to be any more uncomfortable than she obviously was.

"Thank you." He said, once again revealing the deep, soothing tone. He bowed his head and graciously accepted the rations with both hands, as the girl turned to leave.

"Ah ha!" Gimli laughed with an incredibly large grin and food spilling out of his mouth. "I did not believe it was possible for someone to be as soundless as the Elf back there! The strong, silent sort I suppose! Eh, lassie!"

Subdued amusement erupted as Käleea's attention was immediately taken back to the tall male, when she turned around in serious confusion. The lack of light before was now made up in spades, as the beams reflected off every angle of his cheekbones, nose, lean grin...and piercing ears. That was why she felt uneasy! After all the stories and rumours she had heard about Elves, her mind comprehended the situation. They were very perceptual and intellectual beings; the fairest of all earthy creatures. Graceful, but strong and resilient to the extremes of nature.

"That explains why he was not by the warmth of the fire, he did not require it." Käleea thought deeply. Most Humans, especially females, were very much inferior to his race, and she now felt guilty about not speaking up about Sérathen's lies... if he had not guessed about their inconsistency already.

"Well now, you seem to have done it again, lad. She's mesmerized! Must be that Elven trance I've heard about." Gimli led on. "Just keep it away from me, you hear!" He mumbled as Käleea snapped out of her thoughts when she felt everyone's passionate gaze upon her. Trying to escape from the site, she nodded apologetically and began returning to guard the package as heat crept in to flourish against the apples of her cheeks. Although there was never any eye contact, Sérathen was still going to have her head for this!

However, it was exactly the opposite. The older woman did not scorn her out in the open, but rather laughed awkwardly at the circumstances.

"I am sorry, she does have a curious natures that Kretéla." She said, once again getting Käleea's name wrong while trying to make the men more comfortable.

"Aye, that she does, but it is nothing to be apologizing for. Curiosity is a wonderful and splendid characteristic to have at such a young age. You must be proud of her." Aragorn stated simply, throwing the last strands of grass into the flames of the fire.

"Proud? Oh...uh wells I always think a child is better ta be seen and not heard. We wouldn't want her mouth running off now would we?" She explained, not realizing how foolish her words and flirtatious body language were performing.

The brows of both Strider and Legolas slightly furled as they looked at one another, when a thunderous voice interrupted there concentration.

"Well, at least that child has the right idea. I also think it is time for all to rest." Gimli stated and began to lye his solid body flat near the comfort of the fire.

"Of course. We will take watch first, for you will be safe tonight." Aragorn reassured a fidgeting Sérathen.

"Aye then.'Night lads...oh and lassies." The Dwarf finished, axe then tucked firmly within the stronghold of his chest.

"Oh, yes. Good night me Lords. And if you need anything, please do not be afraids ta ask." Sérathen noted as she too laid her being within the basket of warmth.

Strider consoled his body by the fire for several minutes, before the hum of Gimli's snoring filled the calm night air. Noting that the Elf's attention was now placed outward from the warm flames, focusing out on the vast plain, the Human steadily walked over to stand aside his perceptive companion.

"Aragorn, do not worry about lookout this night. I will do it, for you also need your rest." The Elf explained sincerely without craning his head.

"Thank you, my friend. But many views scurry through my mind." He replied honestly, making certain no other soul could hear their conversation. Curious, his thoughts turned to focus on the young girl that now had her back toward them, very remote from the comfort of the camp. "She has not yet sleep nor returned to the warmth of the fire." Aragorn stated firmly to the Elf.

"Nor has she eaten." Legolas said as if confirming Strider's concerns. It was at that moment he handed over a rather large slab of uneaten bread to the Human, and gripped Aragorn's shoulder as a sign of concern. "This situation also plays ill in my mind. Something outlandish is happening, for I too have many questions without the comfort of logical answers." His eyes then travelled over to the adolescent, nodding as a sign of encouragement, before returning to his duty of watching the Plains.

Grasping the Elf's arm in response, Aragorn looked at the food in the palm of his smudged hand. He nodded back to Legolas gratefully and began pursuit in the direction of his friend's previous glance, all while taking off his armour and undoing a clasp around the crook of his neck.

* * *

Once again, I can not thank the readers and reviews enough. Thank you so much for just taking the time to read it, and I truly hope I'm doing your imaginations justice! If you have any problems (because I don't have a beta and I'm horrible at spell checking, etc), don't be afraid to voice them out, and I will do my best to fix them! Thanks again!

Kaylee (aldea-lightfoot)


	4. Chapter 4

Käleea sat exhausted with her back to a rock and legs drawn to one side of her weary body. She had been reading chapters from her book for quite a while now, as the opportunity seldom came along, and it also helped her to stay awake. As the girl began to turn another page, her peripheral vision caught a fist and several flat objects come within feet of her stunned being. Her eyes went wide as the beams of light from the fire revealed the hand to be that of the male, Strider.

"We have noticed you have not yet eaten." Aragorn said factually, as the girl did not flinch. "What you provided us was plenty, my Lady." He then lowered the items to the ground in front and returned to Legolas, presuming she would not have accepted the objects directly from his hand. She had recoiled several times when serving the food and it was evident now that the adolescent was distressed by not only them, but her surroundings. The situation and their presence must have been very unnerving.

Käleea crept from her place and knelt before the curious pieces. Upon closer investigation, she realized the man had donated half his share of bread. She placed the food cautiously into her bag, though her inquisitive vision never left the second object. Her delicate hand returned and travelled along the soft garb of the folded material, when she recognized the striking brooch. This was the cloak this 'Strider' had been wearing not moments before! The girl's mind raced as she contemplated his generosity. They were being so courteous to her...no doubt because they wanted something in return.

"Umm...mores...oh yes..." Sérathen mumbled in her sleep.

Sérathen! They believed she was the 'noble woman's' daughter! That was why they were being so considerate! She had never been given the light of day like this, and it felt good to know the world still held such compassion, even if they did not know her true status. It was then that Käleea realized how rude she had been for ignoring their generosity...but they were still very unfamiliar and she did NOT want to be in their presence any longer than she needed too.

Käleea's deliberation was not unusual, as she had experienced this type of mind game regularly. For many years she had slowly built up a wall; a protective barrier to the outside world. That way, she could not be hurt again, be it by Wildman, traveller, villager, or farmer. And although this instinctive guarding, this need for security, was normal for Käleea, she reluctantly believed and knew that no one was safe in these dark times...but that did not stop her heart and mind from desiring to experience that feeling, if only once, just to end the curiosity.

"I will just return the cloak and leave." The girl sighed as she decided to respect the rare situation. "This way, they will not have a reason to approach me again, as they will have nothing to claim." Käleea thought thankfully and knew that since Sérathen was asleep, now would be the most appropriate opportunity.

"Käleea." She spoke softly while arising from her position, unwrapped cloak in hand, to properly greet and bow to the two travelers.

"I'm sorry?" Strider questioned as he and the Elf turned to face the young girl.

"I am called Käleea, and please forgive me for my silence. My...mother has a difficult time with my identification, for she has a great deal on her mind. She also believes it is proper for me not to speak when dealing with unfamiliar persons." She quietly explained, not wanting to declare the whole truth- she should be seen and not heard- as fear of arising any suspicions.

Little did Käleea know, Sérathen had already given her true, impolite opinion on the topic.

"That is indeed intelligent, although," Aragorn started as he peered his welcoming face under hers. "We are strangers no more." Extending his hand to proceed in a courteous handshake, the Ranger smirked when the girl found herself not needing to bow a minute longer. Unfortunately, the moment was short lived when his expression became baffled as Käleea swiftly took the opportunity to shove the beautiful bundle of material back into his possession.

"Your offer was most gracious, my Lord, though I can not accept. I do not plan on sleeping this night." She said meekly but firmly in the direction of the shadowed males and hastily prepared to walk away.

"The Uruks are not within these borders." Aragorn explained as he began to re-offer his cloak to Käleea. "You are well protected tonight, as my companions and I will be keeping watch, if that is yo-"

"No." She interrupted and immediately realized her offensiveness to the man. Her tongue had never been granted so much freedom around others, and now it was beginning to run away with her. "I meant to say, my Lord, that those are not my reasons for doing so. I am to look after the horse and rations...as Sérathen does not wish to loose either to hungry beasts." Käleea lied, rather unconvincingly.

Aragorn and Legolas gave a quick glace toward one another as the adolescent girl was in mid-sentence. Surely this child would not be asked to perform such a task, unaccompanied. But neither was about to question the topic, as they probably did not understand her position, nor was it appropriate to disrespect either ladies' motives until they learnt more.

"Then please," the Ranger spoke while nodding over in the direction of several unoccupied boulders. "I am sure your mother would prefer if you to kept alert with company."

"You do not know my 'mother.'" She whispered. The situation was going a little to smooth for her liking, and she certainly did not want to be stuck so close between the two males. "Thank you for your offer, but I must return to watch the stallion." She confirmed as Aragorn reluctantly listened to her uneasy tone.

"But will you not be awake as we are? Why do you do so alone?" He questioned, instantly regretting the strong, empowering tone that came out with his statement. "Forgiv-"

"We mean not to create distress, but merely to provide you with the companionship needed to maintain your alertness this night." Legolas spoke softly as he swiftly tried to counteract the sudden boldness of his friend, noting the immediate tense reaction from the girl. "You are most welcome to join us, Lady Käleea." He then extended an unoccupied hand to a rock, as Aragorn sat himself atop another while giving a nod of gratitude to the Elf's quick intervention.

"What Lady?" She thought and recognized the previous statement as an order. Not as direct as the ones she usually received, but it was one none the less. She had to comply. And even though she was clearly uncomfortable, Käleea could not stop the feeling of curiosity about the males. The two were possibly allowing her a chance to speak freely, but their grammar and knowledge seemed so much more extensive than that she was used to!

After several moments, the girl surrendered to many of her anxieties as she sat atop another boulder, metres away from the travellers. Käleea cautiously looked over to the hidden daggers and started to flatten the remainder of her skirt. "At least this way I have a advantage if anything does go ill." She groaned.

Aragorn laid his cloak down and got into his weaponry once again, as several awkward minutes passed before anyone spoke. Käleea had never really had a decent conversation with anyone, so having the chance to do so with such obviously sophisticated people was a true privilege… though an intimidating one at that. In any case, they were still wonderers, unpredictable, and would most likely have done anything to get on Sérathen's good side for food.

"What was I thinking?" Käleea finally understood that the hunters most certainly could and WOULD not get her out of her inhumane lifestyle. She questioned herself silently, regretting all previous ideas and decisions. And now the girl believed she had nothing important enough to explain or interrupt them about that would capture their attention! Attention...it was at that point Käleea's nosiness got the best of her. She knew the male's concentrations were focused out on the Plain, so she decided to finally put a full face to the names.

Their striking eyes were completely compelled on the land in front, as their etched faces and bodies evidently did the same. This had been one of the first times Käleea had seen a grown male's profile that wasn't covered in a heavy, fully bearded face that belonged to a Wildman. And although both travellers seemed much more welcoming, they were still males, Elven or not...they may have even been keepers and owners of women who had to honour and obey their every wish. Her brows ferruled at the thought as the Elf turned his attention towards her, his blonde hair rippling over the hood of his cloak. Nodding politely, Käleea then whipped back to take resume watch over the Plain, low self-respect clearly overwhelming her body.

After watching the young adolescent's reactions, Legolas heard Aragorn take in a rather uneasy breath, as he too seemed to have many questions as to the characteristics the girl had displayed all night. But she should have been troubled, Legolas thought, for they were mere strangers to her, and the environment that now surrounded her was also unfamiliar. But the Elf also knew neither male had given her reason to be nervous or deem them dishonest. Why then did she insist upon keeping watch needlessly into the night?

If it had not been for Aragorn also noting the odd situation, Legolas may have believed his extreme perception to details in situations such as this was merely heightened because of the Fellowship's previous dangerous encounters. But this was different. Of course the Elf fully valued and respected the Ranger, but this time he knew and entirely trusted his own intuition. He would not back down from voicing his instincts again this journey.

"May I ask where it is you hail from?" Aragorn questioned. He understood that her nature was very quiet and timid, but wanted to try and break the silence to open her up.

"Hail from?" Käleea's squinting moved its position from the Plain to her lap. "Oh, it is a small village in the Enedwaith, my Lord. It is not well known." She lied, knowing Sérathen would not have wanted the girl to tell the truth. From her awkward response, Käleea felt as if more questions would be asked, and decided to try and stop them as best she could. "My father has entrusted my mother and I to deliver goods to a town in Rohan, as he could not do so himself." She bit her lip shyly; proud that it was not a complete fib.

"Ah yes, although I believe you mean to arrive at Minas Tirith, do you not? To your grandmother, as your mother has said." Strider reassured the adolescent, realizing her fidgeting had halted abruptly when he corrected her.

"I am sorry, I did mean that city." Käleea tried to explain as she changed her lie to fit Sérathen's. "I have much trouble with my limited direction and mapping skills, as does Sér...my mother... as you can obviously tell since we are lost." She lightly joked, unknowingly releasing the tenseness in her body.

"As I can see!" Aragorn laughed aloud as he too felt the situation grow much more relaxing. "But do not blame yourself; Middle-Earth is a rather large and complex land."

"It is, though I find it to be very interesting. The pronunciation of most places is a task in and of itself." Käleea joked once again, but without ever fully smiling or looking up from the hem of her skirt. "Though, I am up to the challenge." She whispered.

"What was that?" Strider asked as he thought the comment was intended for him to hear. As the adolescent moved, Aragorn caught sight of a mysterious bangle wrapped around the thinness of her wrist.

Though, he did not realize that Legolas had also seen the strange, bold band.

"Oh, I asked where it was you were from," the girl started as she used much restraint to hold back an obvious yawn that threatened her lips. "But you do not have to respo-"

"I will gladly reply to your question," Aragorn began as a look of slyness came over his masculine features when he turned towards her, catching the girl's intention of hiding her exhaustion. "If you agree to rest after I give the answer."

"Really, my Lord. I can stay alert. I am not tired." She persisted, leaning down to gently rub the aching out of her battered knee and shin. The aching that was both caused and covered up by Sérathen.

"Your legs obviously do not insist upon hiding the truth, so you should not either." The Elf explained, revealing that his attention had been on the pair for some time. While remaining fairly quiet for most of the discussion, Legolas knew that both he and Aragorn were not about to permit the female to pointlessly stay awake much longer. "You must be weary from the jogging you completed this day." He hinted factually, once again maintaining the monotone in his voice.

"How did you..." Käleea started as her blonde hair flowed when she turned to meet the Elf's gaze. Elf. "Oh...wait, so it is true! Elves do have extraordinary senses!" She suddenly erupted with pure excitement as her eyes set wide and back went completely erect... when the child noticed the suddenly amused, silhouetted faces both the males now adorned. Cursing her abruptness, Käleea tried hard to cover her embarrassment as she returned to look out across the land, posture once more becoming slouched with insecurity.

"And how would you know of an Elf's perceptions, my Lady?" The Ranger questioned with pure delight and enjoyment in his voice when he glanced at his Elven companion and returned back to the discussion. "Is that what you were reading?"

"Reading?" Käleea asked in confusion. "It was nothing more than passages on lore and history, my Lord." She explained quietly. Even though she felt slightly more at ease about their presence, every so often the girl took a glance back toward the stallion and package.

"That is no easy task. The skill to read alone is a great and rather hard accomplishment for one so young. You should truly take pride in your persistence and dedication." Aragorn explained sincerely, becoming all the more interested in their conversation. "Your mother must have taught you well."

"Actually, Sérathen does not believe in the verse of written words." Käleea responded, somewhat shocked from the courteous words from the Human. "And my skill is certainly not impressive."

"But I must say that either way, it shows. Your speech is certainly much more...extensive...than your mother's." Strider said half-heartedly, trying to crack a faint smile on the female's face, and surprisingly, it did appear. Two small dimples on her pale cheeks materialized as the fullness of her crimson lips curved upwards ever so slightly.

"Thank you, my Lord." She continued, feeling the need to hide the smirk, but could not bring herself around to doing so. No one had ever dared to poke fun at Sérathen, so that simple joke on his part came as a large comfort. "But I merely taught myself, as the pastime helped cure my fascination and learn of past ages, cultures, and history."

"You have read of the Elves?" Legolas questioned and narrowly lowered his head. Both he and Aragorn became very impressed that this young Human had such an interest to do so.

"Aye, though..." Käleea contemplated looking at the Elf as she spoke, but decided against it. "My knowledge is minimal and I do not know the accuracy of the information. My apologies if I-"

"Nonetheless, it is most impressive." Aragorn interrupted, not wanting the girl to ask for forgiveness anymore they she needlessly had already.

"And most respected." Legolas commented and gave a slight nod of his head in her direction. "Hannon-le."

"Pardon me?" Käleea questioned as she finally brought her full attention to the males. From just those two simple words, she knew it was a beautiful and most delicate language. If only the rest of Middle-Earth would take heed from his seemingly unworldly culture.

"It means 'thank you' in my tongue." He replied as indentations by his thin, garnet lips emerged.

"It is my pleasure," she began, unsure of the appropriate answer to give. "Though, I should be the one to graciously thank the both of you for returning Sérathen's horse. She could not have travelled far without it." Käleea gently responded as her eyes and mind opened to the subtle contentment in his voice.

"It is not an act one should accept that much gratitude for, my Lady. But your generous hospitality is something most appreciated." Legolas stated when his Elven senses regained focus.

"Indeed, and now in my tongue I must say that it is time for your slumber." Aragorn stated kindly but strongly as he got up to offer his cloak once again.

"But you did not tel-"Käleea started impatiently, desperate to stay awake.

"I do not have a home." He answered to her previous question. "I am a Ranger. And now I have kept my end of the barter and more." The girl then began to lower her head in defeat as he walked over, but the male caught sight of the action before she could do so. "My Lady," he sighed and started motioning to slightly touch Käleea's shoulder, but as expected, she quickly stood up and shunned away. "You have nothing to fear this night."

"I-I think I know." Käleea breathed in heavily while briefly closing her ice blue eyes. For the first time since she could remember, the girl truly believed what someone had told her. "I am used to the cold night air, but I thank you." She lied while refusing his charity and cautiously stepped around the Ranger to reach her resting spot.

"Quel kaima,Lady Käleea." The Elf stated peacefully, completely expecting the confused facial characteristics she gave. It was then that his eyes finally expressed a sense of humanity and amusement in the dim light of the fire, before calmly looking away to resume guard. But of course, the girl never had the chance to view it.

"Sleep well, young one." Aragorn assured genuinely as he held out his hand in the direction of the stallion. Anticipating that she would not look either in the eye before departing, the Ranger's brow narrowed and a rather courteous grin appeared toward the Elf's light-heartedness. He had caught wind of Legolas' obvious intention of easing the young girl's sombreness, and it was then that Aragorn truly realized that he was not the only one with concerns toward the situation.

"Oh, um..." Käleea started, unsure of the response to give, but for once allowed her heart to speak instead of her mind. "If I do not see you at dawn, it has been a privilege to be in your presence, and I thank you." Although she did appreciate the conversation, Käleea still hoped that this statement would convince the hunters to leave her alone, allowing her time to finish conceiving a plan for the package. "Good night, my Lords." She courteously bowed their way and left swiftly without a glance back.

"I do not like this, Aragorn. She has not yet made eye contact with anyone. And although the circumstances must be overwhelming for her, the girl is frightened not only of us, but I sense of her guardian as well." Legolas stated quietly once he knew the adolescent's ears were out of reach. "No child would truly fear their mother in the way that she has demonstrated."

"Aye," Strider sighed as he scratched the fullness of his speckled beard and walked back over to his friend. "But I do not believe the Lady is her mother. There is no resemblance to the child's soft features and this 'Sérathen's' arrogant ones."

"The girl has also called her Sérathen and not 'mother.'" The Elf confirmed as his brows and marine blue eyes narrowed in the Ranger's direction. "Who would permit their daughter to run alongside a horse for days?"

"And how could one so young be partaking in such a perilous journey?" Aragorn questioned before lowering his voice as to not awaken the other travellers. "No woman nor child should be completing such a crossing unaided, especially within days this sinister."

"I understand your thoughts and the Hobbits are many leagues ahead, Aragorn. If we escort the females to the nearest village, we will lose valuable time."

"I know." The Ranger replied regretfully as he started to pace. "Though, we can not leave them out here on their own. We know not what demons lurk about and I doubt they would survive long if an attack did occur. If they were to be tortured..." He carried off, pure conflict showing in his voice and body language when the Elf strode over to comfort his friend.

"It would be murderous neglect on our behalf." Legolas understood as he grasped the Ranger's shoulder in reply.

"I do not wish to carry any more blood on my conscience." The Ranger spoke quietly.

"I know your strength in battle and you are not to blame for our companion's deaths, Estel. Do not speak of what you may or may not have done, nor what you are going to do. Do it and allow the action speak for itself." Legolas stated when he reassured his partner. "Now rest, for you must now save your strength for the females if we are to escort them in the morn." The Elf said with a hint of persuasion. "I am certain they can maintain pace if both ride the stallion." He confirmed when a hand grasped the broadness of his shoulder.

"Hannon-le, mellonamin." Aragorn expressed to his comrade, mouth turning slightly upwards to show his appreciation. As both stood upright for several moments within contact of one another's body form, an unknown, intense emotion erupted briefly in both of their eyes. To others, the occurrence would have been invisible, but these males were so predictable, so well-known to one another, that nothing would go unnoticed or overlooked. The Elf could effortlessly hide any emotion, in contrast to his companion. As hard as the Ranger tried, his aura and passion was clearly visible to Legolas each day. This type of bond may have been abnormal for another duo, but their care for one another, their devotion, went far beyond the ordinary.

A faint rustle was heard beyond the fire as the concentrated connection broke between the two hunters. Weapons at the ready, both visually inspected their surrounds, but noticed it was merely the girl's lying form that created the noise. With her back to their bodies, she had plainly tossed around in discomfort.

"I do not believe the sleeping child will be too pleased with our decision." Aragorn joked as he walked over to Legolas, before both readied themselves to resume guard.

Though, the Ranger had been wrong, for she had not yet slept. Lying with an arm under her head and Sérathen's bag tucked snugly into her chest, Käleea had been perfecting a new plan to get away. That and contemplating all meanings this Strider may have meant by using the words, 'young one.'

* * *

I just wanted to say that I have unbelievable gratitude to everyone who is reading this! Thank you so much for giving it a chance!

Mega props to Unski, aragornseyes, Stun04, mellon18, gotlegolas, Amanda, Ellmarr, moonbunny77, Eldrianna, Yami Ray, and Leah for your killer reviews. Hope its living up to what you said!


	5. Chapter 5

"See na, that didn't 'urt ya'a bit, did it?" Wulf questioned sarcastically to Käleea as she knelt before the foot of his cot, hands and feet completely bound. With a newly fashioned armour cuff around her wrist, the man was beside himself for thinking up such a cleaver idea.

The Wildman had bought the young female several years ago. As 'his' only girl and one of the eldest servants, her roles were constantly gruelling, demeaning, and unjust. It was for those reasons she tried to (unsuccessfully) escape his overbearing hold...again. Though she knew her punishment would be severe, nothing could have prepared Käleea for the terrible anguish and inhuman acts she was about to endure.

"That should teach ya ta resect me! And if it don't..." He stopped briefly, grasping an aged iron rod from out of the fireplace and twirling the handle nonchalaugntly in a container of toxin. "Then 'bet this will! Ya've run away from me fur the last time!" Wulf's sinister eyes lit up as he roughly grasped Käleea's dress, tearing open the back to reveal many years of scars and unhealed wounds, tainting an otherwise creamy, delicate young skin.

An ear-curdling scream reluctantly left the girl's lips, as the smell of burnt flesh and blistered nerves leaked into the atmosphere of the home. Käleea's back arched in pure reflex as she tried to escape the smouldering utensil, but the Wildman's grip held firmly to his prey.

As the steam and aroma lifted from the scene, and Wulf was certain the branding had took its toll, he tauntingly removed the rod, pitiless eyes never leaving the new inscription on her skin. Once again, the man was self-righteous about what he had inflicted upon victim. No regret, nor remorse, was part of his character. He felt nothing. For it was the constant pints of ale that made him loose all emotion and sanity... if either were ever there to begin with.

Käleea continued to whimper in utter tenderness as she felt the weapon drawn from her back when Wulf return to the fireplace. Her blue, spiritual eyes closed so tight, spots began to intrude on her darkness. Liquid formed excessively as the slave allowed the dim daylight back into her vision, so the visuals were closed off for a second time. She was determined not to allow that fiend see her shed a single tear.

"You are despicable!" The girl lost control and screamed as she felt her body become jostled around in the man's firm grip.

"Ya knows just as well as I does why yur 'ere." He clarified sarcastically before kneeling to her level. His calloused fingers tauntingly trailed along the curvatures of her exposed, raw back as Käleea continued to block out his visual presence. "I rescued ya." He whispered against the crook of her neck when his tongue mischievously made contact with the girl's collarbone.

"You did not, you sc-" Käleea whispered in a dominant tone, completely intent upon standing her ground and not succumbing to his mind game.

"Silence!" Wulf retorted, finally beginning to show signs of aggravation. He thrust her back and forth against the foot of the cot before a smirk grew across his devilish face. Hurling the slave back to the ground, he strolled over for another swig before his fingers resumed their duty of violating Käleea's figure. Every old blemish, nook of her spine, and bone of her ribs was examined from the rear by his venomous touch. These actions created a stream of goose bumps against the girl's skin, and a tightened jaw, also from his prisoner. "An unattached girl is of na use ta the world, ya knows that." His fingers then stalked slowly under the girl's ripped garment, fully aware of their next destination. "Useless ya were, starvin' and not deservin' of being alive. Na one else cared fur ya... but I does."

Käleea despised when the Wildman spoke those words, for she knew it was all true. Why else would her parents have left her alone, to be bought by such horrible beings?

"Ya taunt me, straw-head." He whispered into the back of her ear, his beard scratching the surface of her skin. "Ya belong ta me."

Unknown to Wulf, the young girl smirked as her eyes shot open, glaring deadly intense at the wall before her. She was no ones possession. Käleea took in a solid breath as the room and her body became cold and tense...ready for conflict. She whipped around, connecting the angle of her elbow fully with Wulf's ribcage, and her tethered wrists with the Wildman's jaw. He fell back more in shock then pain when Käleea began to crawl to his weaponry. She was perfectly absorbed on finishing the battle once and for all. However, between the bound limbs, open flesh wound, and a newly fashioned, unexplainable exhaustion, the girl was far from achieving that goal.

"A ha!"A hearty chuckle was released into the room as Wulf wiped the blood from his battered nose, taking note of her intense spirit but dwindling energy. "Finally." He whispered, knowing the toxic substance had finally taken its effect upon her. The male then stood to lift her into his brutal arms, basically ignoring both the new presence in the room and the weak lashings the girl was attempting against him.

"What you doin' Wulf? Not savin' any fur us?" One of the males laughed sarcastically, as he and three other Wildmen entered the home. Wulf snorted as he brought himself over to a chair that one Wildman was sitting upon, and put the girl's limp form face down, her stomach and slender hips placed squarely over his lap. Sitting back on the chair, the male understood what Wulf wanted, and prepared to hold her steady, while leering at the newly branded caption upon her lower back.

"Li'l straw-head givin' ya trouble there Wulf? Not like them boys ya gots out there, huh? Well, if ya want her, I wants me own 'experience' by one of 'em. Don't care who, just miss their young touch." He joked while Wulf released his loins from the conformity of his belt and pants.

"Na, na! The boys are workin'. Besides, she's a fiery young whore, she can handle us all." Wulf said smugly while the seated male lifted the bottom of Käleea's dress up over back, exposing her backside.

Wulf suddenly became quiet, compared to his intoxicated, giddy counterparts. His movements were shaky but determined, as his hands briskly moved from the girl's backbone and diminutive hips, to under her thighs and petite breasts. The male holding Käleea smiled at his friend's obvious excitement and self-satisfaction. Transported out of his deep trace, Wulf brought his loins up to the slenderness of Käleea's backside as he took a deep breath, making it clear to his friends that "I will bes the one ta break 'er."

Wulf, Wildman of the Forest, was finally going to conquer his prey.

"No...do not...not...me" Käleea cried very weakly, completely paralyzed from the reaction of the toxin. That was the last time she ever begged Wulf for any remorse, as in her eyes, it became a sign of weakness.

"This will not be the last." A voice called in the distance, muggled between that of Wulf's and another. "Last...las...lassie?" The gruff voice broke to that of another altered individual.

"No...NO!" Käleea sat up suddenly; a constriction in her chest violated her being, with the sweltering intensity like no other time before. The young girl panicked as her azure eyes went broad and she began to wheeze heavily.

"What did you do? Estel asked for you to awaken her calmly!" A male stressed from where he had been helping pack up camp.

"What is wrong with her! I did nothing!" Another cried out.

"Oh, na! Na, do nots trouble yourself, me Lord, she is possessed by devilry now and again. Her body betrays her patheti-uh-young mind." Sérathen called to the shorter male, throwing over a small satchel to the girl. "'Ere." And with that, turned her attention away from the situation.

Käleea quickly scooped up the bag and placed it up to the curves of her mouth, trying to breathe evenly into the pouch. After several minutes, the world became clear to the young child once again. It was also at this time that Käleea realized she had been dreaming when Gimli, one of three male travellers who were now staring intently, had come to awaken her.

"I'm sorry about that, Lassie! I did not believe I looked THAT frightful in the morn. But alas! I must be a sight compared to the rested beauty I see before me!" He chuckled light-heartedly to calm her spirits as he stood to aid Sérathen.

"I would be privileged to see the face of such an honourable male, such as yourself, every morning, my Lord." Käleea said quietly as she removed the satchel from her lips, revealing a slight smile. "I apologize for my reaction. I was preoccupied with my dream." She explained calmly, yet _another_ result opposite from the ones she had shown the previous night. This, in turn, surprised the trio.

"Agh, I am most certainly going to enjoy your company today. These Lads just don't appreciate magnificence when it is standing four feet in front of them!" Gimli laughed.

"Four feet in front, or four feet tall, Master Dwarf?" Legolas questioned as he reveal his place beside Aragorn, a smile tugging at his crimson lips.

"Bah, pay no heed to them." Gimli retorted before gruffly walking away to Sérathen. As he did so, the two travellers and young girl tried very hard to keep their amusement well hidden.

"You should do that more often, my Lady." Aragorn stated when the hilarity died down and he knelt before the girl.

"I am sorry?" Käleea enquired in confusion. She found herself being drawn to look up upon the males in clear day light, but reluctantly fought the urge. Although they had yet to show signs of aggression, she did not want to disrespect the male's high status by making eye contact.

"Smile. The action suits you." The Ranger explained confidently before reaching out, placing his fingers in a way in which to raise the girl's face from the direction of the ground. "Are you certain you are fairing well? That incident..." He wandered off, pointing with his other hand to the empty satchel.

"No." Käleea awkwardly assured him while shifting to a boulder, away from his grasp. "For myself, that experience is not uncommon. The event is triggered by many different things, and this is the only treatment I know." She said, indicating toward the bag before standing up, as Aragorn followed suit. "Although, I wish you had not gone through the nuisance of witnessing it."

"Your condition does not frighten us away, Lady Käleea, but it is rather distressing that you have not received a proper cure." Legolas explained, bringing himself into the conversation. "I have read and experienced many cures in my time, but there is not one that I can assume will aid in your recovery."

"Nor I, my friend." Strider confirmed to the Elf, looking slightly distraught over his own thoughts. "I am sorry for your needless torment, my Lady."

"Thank you, but there is nothing either of you should be apologizing for. I have learned to adapt and accept that this is what will happen during the rest of my days. I am healthy and privileged in many other ways." Käleea enlightened, truly believing the words she spoke. "The rest of Middle Earth needs your sympathy; please do not waste it upon me." With that, she excused herself from the two males, but not before slipping something out of one of the bags, and extending it out towards the Elf. "I believe this belongs to you, my Lord." Bowing in respect, she then grabbed all personal belongings and walked over to prepare the horse.

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn questioned as he strode over to his friend.

"The bread from last night." The Elf stated simply, not needing to unravel the small bundle. "She did not eat the portion you gave to her."

"But how did she know it was yours?" The Ranger queried in disbelief before a boisterous tone echoed through the camp.

"Ach, by the time you two Lads charm us with your presence, it will be dusk again when we resume our journey! Get a move on!" Gimli shouted from the other side of the encampment. The two hunters subsequently made their way towards him, both completely smug at the Dwarf's perseverance.

Off to the side of the camp, Käleea continued to saddle the horse. As she draped the bags to either of the animal's sides, a sudden flood of uneasiness came about her. What if this was all a show; all the humour, the friendliness? What if the travellers were decoys? What if someone was watching them? What if someone was to steal the horse...and the package Sérathen was going to be carrying... what then would she do? Or rather, what would Wulf do to her and Sérathen? Without a second thought, the young girl conspicuously exchanged the contents from her own bag, excluding her book, for that of Sérathen's package and the two knives. As the final blade slipped into her own sack, she became startled and anxious when a voice boomed from behind her.

"My Lord." Käleea sighed in relief of seeing Gimli, not Sérathen, at her rear.

"I believe we are to be departing now. Are you ready to keep up with me, Lassie?" He enquired as the other males came upon their conversation.

"I would never intentionally threaten your honour, my Lord." Käleea explained cheerfully, with her previous awkwardness washing away. They could not be decoys! She was just paranoid. "Therefore, I do believe this stallion would never challenge your sprinting ability."

"You could not be more correct! His speed is no match for the dashing sprint of a Dwarf!" He explained seriously, as the rest of the group snickered in response. Everyone, that is, except Käleea, who became preoccupied with her demeanour when Sérathen walked up to mount the horse.

"I hope the girl's not givin' ya any troubles! If she is..." The woman threatened as she grabbed the reins from Käleea.

"Bah, not at all, my Lady." Gimli assured her.

"Your daughter's presence is not threatening." Legolas stated before coming across to the young girl's direction. "It has been far too long since we have felt the humanity and innocence she has expressed these past few hours."

"Both of you have shown such kindness, and it comes as a comfort to know the land still embraces such consideration." Aragorn elaborated, in hopes of lifting Sérathen's grim attitude.

"As you wish, me Lords." Sérathen said while inconspicuously shaking her head in disagreement. "Let us be off!" With that, she motioned for the stallion to being his journey, but not before the Ranger moved to halt the beast's progress.

"Wait, Lady Käleea has not yet mounted." He confirmed, as the young girl and Sérathen looked at each other in uncertainty.

"Oh, no, me Lord. She don't ri-" The older woman started before Käleea intervened.

"This horse is one of that factors the cause me to have that...that..." The girl looked away from the group as she lied, pointing over to the spot where her breathing constriction had begun.

"Ah, then! Settled!" Sérathen said with pride as she gave two swift movements with her legs, making the stallion trot ahead of the party.

"Are you sure, Lassie? This is no short stroll we are about to embark on." The Dwarf explained factually as he and his fellow hunters exchanged glances amongst one another.

"I am, my Lords." She guaranteed them with an unusual confidence, when her eyes lit up. "And perhaps I have a better chance of winning if I race you on foot." With that, the young girl was off, paying no attention to her recent injuries.

"What a change!" The Dwarf laughed as he began his journey.

"The sun pales in radiance to the beauty of the child's compassion. Let us hope the mother does not continue to hinder, nor deny her daughter's beautiful spirit." Legolas stated to Strider.

"I agree, my friend. Let us hope both will come to respect each other, by the time we part ways. What a change in the daughter's confidence that could produce." Aragorn nodded in agreement before both males resumed their expedition. "What a change indeed."

* * *

Thank you so much for giving this a chance! I apologize for all the errors, lateness, etc. Its been an odd few months but thanks for the support!

Banana4422, aragornseyes, Yami Ray, tess , Unski (Im a sweeper too!) Ellmarr, aloib, pixsey, Otel, moonbunny77, narmolanya, When Fire Meets Ice, Gemini969, mellon18


End file.
